Attempting to be Unnoticed
by Maginator1997
Summary: Draco anfd Hermione get caught in an awkward moment after a not so awkward encounter. May be future series of awkward one-shots. High T.
1. Chapter 1

**Attempts to Be Unnoticed**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY FREAKIN POTTER, MOVIES, BOOKS, ETC.**

**A/N: Firstish attempt at romance/humor between these two. I enjoy Dramione very much, but I've never been able to write it. So thought further ado…**

"Well, if it isn't Dangerous Granger in the flesh!" Malfoy spread his arms out and smirked evilly down at the bushy haired girl.

Hermione didn't even look up from her book, "What is it now, Malfoy?"

"I thought perhaps we could study for potions together." This he tried to say innocently.

Hermione froze at the very un-Malfoy like suggestion. She gave him a funny look. But, of course, Hermione was always up for studying.

"Uh, sure..." She answered, still confused.

Malfoy smiled and sat next to her, moving in close. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She felt his breath light on her neck at he bent over her to read her notes. She shivered but quickly shook it off, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. Potions.

"So we are once again studying Amortenia." Hermione cleared her throat, "The umm, most powerful love potion known to witch or wizard." Draco nodded in agreement and leaned forward. She gasped at his sudden closeness.

"_Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the entire world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in-" _Hermione began to quietly read aloud, but stopped abruptly when she inhaled. Malfoy smelled intoxicating. Malfoy noticed her sudden stop and looked up.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that a new parchment scroll?" She stared wide eyed at the scroll.

"Well why would I use an old scroll?" Malfoy scoffed. "Honestly, Herm- Uh Granger for the brightest witch of our time you really are stupid." She swallowed and nodded slowly.

"And uh, how did you get to the library?" His eyes narrowed.

"Are you mental? I walked, naturally, through the courtyard actually. The blasted wizard-mowers had just finished and I got grass all over my new shoes." He gestures to his shoes. Hermione's eyes widened

"Have you brushed your teeth lately?"

"Why do you care Granger? Are you turning into your parents? Of course I did, you bint! I wouldn't want to walk around with Weasel breath now would I?" Malfoy glared at her with an annoyed expression, she blushed a deep red. His eyebrows rose in realization, but quickly smirked to cover up his surprise.

"That's what you smelled in the Amortenia back in sixth year." He stated cockily. "So I guess I'm very intoxicating right now." He smirked even wider and moved closer to Hermione.

"D-D-Draco," His eyebrows rose once again at the use of his first name, "if you come any closer I might, uh, I might…" Her brain became foggy due to his close proximity. Her senses filled with his scent. She broke at the walls and grabbed his Slytherin tie. Their lips crushed together. She began to snog him with quite vigor. The smell of freshly cut grass, mint toothpaste and parchment altogether motivated her even further. Draco was at first surprised by the suddenness of the kiss. But, in turn, grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her flush against him. She gasped and Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hermione's hand tugged at his tie with one hand, while the other reached up to rake through his hair. It was Draco who moaned first, at the feeling of her small hands tugging at his platinum locks. His hands moved lower to Hermione's hips as he lifted her onto the table, swatting all study materials aside.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione," Draco growled as her teeth raked across his neck, "I've never seen you so wild." She pulled him back to her lips by his tie.

House robes were shed, along with Draco's shirt and Hermione's tie. Her tie, instead of being around her neck, was now tied around Draco's head.

"Is that the token you get for snogging with a Griffindor?" This time Hermione smirked.

"Shut up Hermione." He bent over her neck and began biting and placing kisses over it. One thought interrupted his actions however. He stared at his left arm. A faded Dark Mark remained adorned in hos arm. Draco pushed himself off of Hermione and ran his hand through his hair.

"Malfoy? What is it? Did I do something?" She desperately tried to catch her breath as she sat up.

"No-, no, it's not you. It's me." He pointed to his left arm.

She stared at it. "Draco, despite how much of as arse you are-" "HEY!" "Shush! I'm not done. You are a reformed Death Eater; you helped the light side remember? You don't do those things anymore."

"I knew, I know, but just because I don't do those things anymore doesn't justify me doing them before." He sighed. "And I shouldn't be using you when you are vulnerable."

"Woah! Draco Malfoy – Slytherin Sex God, turning down a chance. You must be really messed up." Hermione cocked her head and grasped his tie. "Besides, I initiated it. Didn't I?" He just stared at her until their lips met again. Let's just say they went pretty far.

*LATER*

"C'mon, Draco, if we go through the courtyard to the dormitories we will have enough time to change and get to lunch without anyone noticing." Hermione pulled Draco past the tallest bookshelves to find the exit. As they ran along, Draco pulled his belt back into the belt loops of his pants, but didn't bother to buckle it. He slid his shirt over his shoulders, not buttoning it either. He swung his robe over his shoulder and carried his hoes by the laces. Hermione wasn't much better. The top few buttons of her blouse were undone. Her hair in disarray, her skirt ruffled, while she too, carried her shoes. Hermione ran them down the hallway; Draco was only barely paying attention to his surroundings. He watched her body sway as she ran toward the courtyard.

He couldn't believe all the things he'd just done with her. Hermione suddenly halted. Draco was broken out of his haze, his eyes widened in horror. Hermione's mouth slightly agape, she dropped Draco's hand. All the Hogwarts students and staff sat in the courtyard, eating lunch.

"Shite." Hermione whispered. "Every year on the first day of spring the whole school has an outdoor picnic." Every student and teachers was staring at them.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "nice of you to join us."

Hermione looked over at Draco and motioned to his head, he glanced up. Her Griffindor tie still tied nicely around his head. He quickly removed it and threw it at her.

"Everyone back to lunch!" Dumbledore ordered. He then nodded at Hermione and Draco as if to say 'Now you have time to make yourselves look like you didn't just have sex.

They turned back around and scurried into the hallway where no one could see them and began. Hermione buttoned Draco's shirt while he buttoned hers. He fixed her tie while she buckled his belt. They fixed each other's hair and finally put shoes on. Together, they slowly walked back into the courtyard. It was silent until Blaise Zabini stood up and yelled, "YEAH! That's my boy Draco! GET SOME!" Needless to say, Draco definitely got some.

**A/N: What's the verdict? Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yeahhh. Okay. Chapter 2. Yes so as you could tell by now, Dumbledore is not dead for the sake of this story. The students are finishing their 7th year... Blah blah blah. Proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry 'Freakin' Potter, movies, books characters, etc.

Draco hated mornings. He loved his sleep. That's just it. He loved it. So he wasn't exactly a happy camper whenever he had to wake in the morning. This particular morning was no different.

Draco gradually began to wake on a Sunday morning. He shifted and groped the sheets around him. These were not his custom black silk sheets. His mind drew a blank as to where he was monetarily when suddenly somewhere above his closed eyes he heard a giggle.

A giggle? Draco's eyes shot open. They came upon three girls standing around the bed he currently occupied. They all were bent over ogling at him.

"Bloody hel-" Draco began.

"Good morning Draco." The one with dark hair said with another giggle.

Draco looked down at himself. He was completely naked. Well there was a sheet covering his important bits, but he still gave little to the imagination.

Draco wasn't sure what to do next. He eyed the girls and tried to remember how he had gotten into this situation. Last night he was patrolling near the dungeons with... Granger. Oh, yes. He remembered now.

"GRANGER!" Draco called out.

"Oh good, you're up Malfoy, it's time for-" Hermione entered her dorm and noticed her friends crowded around very naked Draco, "shite!

"Hehe, you guys are supposed to be at breakfast." Hermione changed the subject unconvincingly. A horrified Draco gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Uhmm..." Hermione said intelligently before pushing past her roommates grabbing Draco's hand and heading out to the hall outside her room. Luckily Draco had wrapped the sheets around his hips before she tugged him out of the room.

"Okay, first off what the bloody hell Granger! I just woke up to three girls watching me sleep!"

"I didn't know they were there Malfoy!" Hermione clenched her fists at her sides.

"Well as if Dumbledore knowing wasn't enough now all of Hogwarts will know. That stupid Laura Blue can't keep her trap shut." Draco snarled.

"Lavender Brown?" She corrected. Draco glared at her.

"That's beside the point. What do we do now!?"

"What do you mean 'what do we do now?' it's breakfast time. Let's go get breakfast."

"Granger don't be ignorant you know what I mean. We've been hiding this for a reason! What my father, your friends, our houses will think of this? It will be Hogwarts chaos! Worse than the war!" Draco raised his arms in exaggeration.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic Malfoy."

"Granger, we need to talk seriously about this."

"You? Actually wanting to talk about things? Listen, if it really matters that much we can ask a favor of Dumbledore." Hermione answered and began to descend the stairs toward the Griffindor common room.

"What are we going to do? Just every time we get caught go to Dumbledore and ask him to obliviate everyone? Granger I don't think you're listening! Are we in a relationship or is this just about sex!" Draco yelled as they reached the common room. He froze upon noticing Hermione stiffen. The common room was filled with freshly fed Gryffindor's who had quieted down as soon as they heard Draco call out the word 'sex'. Every eye was on Hermione and Draco.

Draco groaned, "Not again."

*Dumbledore's office*

"Again?" He asked.

"Again." Hermione and Draco confirmed. With that said, Dumbledore performed the spell.

A/N: Sooo?


End file.
